


Please, Stay

by RegalRayne



Series: Canon-Inspired Fics [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon Universe, F/M, Fights, Outlaw Queen - Freeform, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalRayne/pseuds/RegalRayne
Summary: My visualization of post 5x02 "The Price":Regina was mad at Robin for being carelessly stupid, taking the sword for her and—almost—cost him his life.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Series: Canon-Inspired Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095062
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Please, Stay

The metallic, rancid smell of his blood had stained her temporal lobe. She still could feel how it drenched her hands as she gave the pressure, trying to stop the wound from bleeding. She couldn’t get the image of him whining and bleeding before her eyes out of her mind. The guilt is still kicking in. She felt like failing him. The sword was enchanted to kill her, thus made her magic useless to save him. King Arthur dismissed the ball right after the incident happened. It was chaos.

Regina paced back and forth in her— _their_ —room Arthur had assigned. She is growing antsy. Her mind raced everywhere. Everything had taken her back to that cold night in the stable when her mother ripped her first love’s heart and crushed it right in front of her. It brought back the feeling of holding Daniel’s lifeless body. For a moment, it felt like life was kicking her right in the teeth again. The history was about to repeat itself had Emma wasn’t willing to give her a favor. She knew there is going to be a price to pay. Dealing with the Dark One is something Regina knows like the back of her hand. Emma insisted she is the one who is going to pay the price – using her magic in the name of being the savior, but that is not how the magic works. Regina asked for it. Therefore, she is the one who should pay. Regina pushed the thoughts to the back of her head, taking a mental note to deal with it later. All she cared about was Robin is alive, and Roland wasn’t going to lose his father.

“Roland is fast asleep. He insisted on sleeping with Henry. The room was too big for him, and he was scared, thank goodness Henry didn’t mind at all. Thank you, love. Your son is so sweet.” Robin headed to her immediately, resting his hands on her hips. When he peppered kisses down her shoulder, Regina flinched. She batted his hands, raising her hands to tell him not to get any closer.

“Do not touch me!” She shouted. Robin didn’t understand where does her frustration come from. Didn’t she just kiss him on that _nearly_ deathbed moments ago? He tried to get closer; she tried to get farther.

“I said, _don’t touch me_! Is that hard for you to understand?!” She put on a defensive hand, ready to push him if he dared to get closer. Regina retreated to her side of the bed, facing her left. Robin sat on the edge of her side of the bed, and she turned away.

“Regina, please.” His plea meant nothing. She still doesn’t face him. Robin stripped off of his tunic, his trousers, and slid under the cover. Regina turned back to her left. He sighed. She still doesn’t let him touch her. She flinches away from his touch. It frustrates him to see Regina acting up. This is not her Regina. What pains him more is that she retreated from his touch. He doesn’t understand what makes her act this way. “Love, please don’t give me silent treatment like this. Talk to me. Did I hurt you? What happened?”

Her mouth zipped still.

He huffed. Working up the courage, he slid his hand to her middle. Her back pressed against his chest; his head burrowed deep in her hair. “Let go of me!” Regina tried to let go of his hand, but his grip was stronger. She was kicking in his grasp.

“Talk to me, Regina. Please. I’m sorry if I made a mistake.”

She was struggling and groaning under his arms. She begged him to let her go, but her voice cracked. Regina stopped trying. Instead, she was crying. She wailed. Her shoulder was shaking so hard, but he let her be. His hand rubbing her upper arm softly, his head still burrowed deep in her hair. He doesn’t understand what is really happening, but it’s better than shoot her with questions. Minutes had passed like hours when her cry started to die down. He hasn’t stopped giving her the reassurance she needs. His hand still running up and down her upper arm.

“All better now?” A long, loud sigh escaped her mouth. She said something he couldn’t quite hear, but Robin didn’t ask much. He let her to come on her own.

She finally faced him with red-rimmed, teary eyes. Tucking her head under his chin, Regina hugged him close. It sounded muffled, but he heard it nevertheless. “ _Don’t you ever do that to me again._ ”

“Do what exactly, love?”

She lifted her head. Her chocolate brown eyes stared right into his blue ones; he can see the pain in her eyes. “Getting in my way.” She chewed her lip anxiously.

Robin laid on his back, pulling Regina to rest on his side. His fingers found their way into her hair. “If I didn’t, I would be losing you right now.”

“Do you forget that I was about to lose you too? Roland would lose you too!” She sighed in exasperation. He kissed the side of her head to calm her nerves.

“You’re right, milady. I wasn’t thinking. I’m so sorry I’ve given you such a heartbreak.”

“No, _I’m_ sorry. I was the villain. Maybe I’m not destined for love. I’m sorry I put you in harm’s way.”

“I beg to differ. Everyone’s entitled to one true love, and you have many. Henry and Roland loves you. They adore you so much. You might not feel like it, but Snow White loves you. And most importantly, I love you, Regina. Always have, always will.” That meant the whole world for her. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she let them stream down her cheeks once again. Even now, after everything, having him by her side is something she will never get accustomed to.

"Do you know how stupid that was? I am not going to lose you. I don’t _ever_ want to. Next time, please think before you act. Don't you dare die on me, Robin." Regina amended. She was heartbroken, and Robin understands. He knows all too well what kind of hell she has been through. Regina cuddled closer, took solace in his heartbeat by laying her head atop of his heart.

Robin pulled her closer and wrapped his left hand around her shoulder as the other one carelessly smoothing down her dark raven tresses. Robin landed a soft, languid kiss on the crown of her head, whispered lovingly: "Dying on you will be the last thing I do, love."

**Author's Note:**

> but as we all know, he did get in her way one last time 💔


End file.
